falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout Fanon Wiki talk:How to Make a Quality Organization
I'm assuming that the AWA break the rules because of "ruling a state" and "descendant of the military." The latter, yes, but, if anyone called me out on the former, I'd say that there are AWA bastions scattered across the area from Baltimore to New York, but they don't rule that area, because that's impossible for the East Coast in Fallout. --Twentyfists 21:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It's k, just as long as there aren't to many military doodz. //--Teh Krush 21:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just pointing it out. The AWA practice a "Mongol-style" rule: they've "taken over" the area, but the people are left to their own devices. AWA soldiers will sometimes be in towns or stationed at locations to guard them, but by and large, they stay at their bases...unless they're Paragons. --Twentyfists 21:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I didn't invent the "DO NOT BE MILITARY" rule. As for the ruling of a state, I don't think the AWA are in violation. Yes, they have a presence, but there is plenty of room for other peoples creations. The "DO NOT RULE A STATE" rule is to keep people from claiming huge chunks of the planet, making it impossible for other people to add there. As for the "DO NOT BE MILITARY" rule, I don't think it really is necessary. The Military is huge. Of course there would be separate groups surviving the war, leading to separate groups in the "present." Of course, many would rejoin the Enclave, but several would form their own power base. --BortJr 21:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, are you saying no human-only groups? I never really thought about ghouls in the UAF... >>---Eagle oo8i 22:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC)-> :What? The no pure humans thing means everybody is mutated in one way or another (only the Enclave is "clean") //--Teh Krush 22:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ?????? so, define how everyone is mutated in "Some Way"... >>---Eagle oo8i 22:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC)-> :Everyone who has not been sealed away in a Vault of some sort has been affected by the airborne FEV from the Glow, and mutating radiation. --BortJr 22:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::go 1950's science. I like these ideas, its to easy to say that some group have control of and entire state of multiple states without backing it up. it most definatly blocks other members creative in devepoling story arcs and creative their own groups and locations. User:Templar88|Templar88 01:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) "Your group can't teleport. Or fly. Or have millions of jet-packs to make you fly. Sorry." ROFLOL Eagle you are then man! :That was me. //--Teh Krush 11:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I can tell this is gonna turn into a Charlie-Fox real quick... >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 03:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Am I the only one unfamiliar with that term?--BortJr 04:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, if you mean Cluster-fuck, I follow you now.--BortJr 04:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : Yup. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 04:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Well, we like to break the rules rather well. I'll send a postcard when we invade China on flying irridated dragons with fat mans attached. Cheers. KuHB1aM 11:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll bring my trio-IA P90 M-Heavy|P90s, and put on my infinite fuel jet pack, along with my MR-6 Power Armor. //--Teh Krush 11:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Cool. You can join us for acceptable rule-breaking, lol. (thinks for a moment) You think i should bring about a thousand of those fat man omegas? KuHB1aM 11:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :As long as I get to bring my Legions of Warrior Weapon Doom. //--Run4urLife! 12:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Just curious, when writing the "No, just no" section, did you just take Vegas adict's early efforts and put: "You are not allowed to do/have/be the following:" in front of it? //--Run4urLife! 13:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I just thought of everything Mary Sueish in a group. //--Teh Krush 15:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) can i ave any vehicles?--Weebs (talk) 04:49, July 5, 2015 (UTC) re-read the guide and you'll see that having large amounts of industrial and technological assets with any one faction is rather rule breaking and usually goes against the canon. Did you see the Legion, Dead Horses, NCR or anyone moving about with large numbers of vehicles? No because most vehicles that are around in the post-war world are rusted hulks that sit around waiting for a scavenger to come pick over them. You can have maybe one or two vehicles at most, just make sure to explain in detail how your faction managed to make them run again. CaptainCain (talk) 11:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC)